Mortal, O Fim do Mundo
by thame malfoy
Summary: A idéia da guerra esteve sempre presente, disso tanto Ginny quanto Malfoy sabiam. Mas quando uma estranha mulher disse-lhes que teriam que se unir no fim, ambos forçaram-se a não acreditar e acabaram por provar que profecias não podem ser desfeitas. D/G!
1. A Chave de Portal

**Capítulo 1**

A Chave de Portal

Gina acordou ofegante, tivera mais um sonho com Tom Riddle. Demorou alguns minutos para recompor-se, levantou-se e afastou as cortinas da cama de dossel, observando o dormitório do sexto ano. As garotas dormiam profundamente e ela, mais uma vez, não voltaria a dormir tão cedo. Aproximou-se da enorme janela e ficou a observar os campos de Hogwarts, que nesta época do ano estavam mais verdes, mas pela pouca claridade Gina não podia notar. Acordara de madrugada novamente e como em todas desceria para um pequeno passeio por Hogwarts, já que Argus Filch, o antigo zelador, estava agora muito velho para trabalhos noturnos e não tendo mais Madame Nor-r-ra para guiá-lo era muito fácil passar despercebida.

Saiu do peitoril da janela e desceu silenciosamente as escadas em caracol, tomando o devido cuidado de observar se não havia ninguém no Salão Comunal. Constatando que nenhuma pessoa estaria acordada as três da manhã, passou pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda que ainda insistia em perguntar aonde a pequena Weasley (que já possuía 16 anos) ia toda a manhã. Como não obteve resposta a Mulher emburrou-se prometendo que não abriria a passagem novamente. Gina caminhou livremente pelo o castelo tendo, escondida cuidadosamente em seu roupão, sua varinha.

Ocorreu-lhe a idéia de procurar a cozinha, que era um local restrito, pois estava com sede. Depois de perder-se em algumas escadas, desceu em direção ao Salão Principal, mas, por instinto, virou-se e entrou em um dos armários de vassouras que existiam ali. Prendeu a respiração e procurou fazer o menor ruído possível, ou, com certeza, seria pega. Ouviu o barulho de passos e se encolheu mais ainda no fundo do armário. Quem quer que fosse a pessoa, pareceu-lhe ter a mesma idéia e adentrou o armário, Gina sufocou um grito, enquanto o garoto loiro apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e deu-lhe um olhar de reprovação. Permaneceram em completo silêncio por mais alguns segundos. O rapaz, parecendo não ter noção do perigo, ia abrir a porta para sair, mas Gina segurou-lhe pelo pulso. O loiro fez um movimento brusco, fazendo com que ambos caíssem, em uma posição constrangedora. Gina ruborizou ferozmente e o jovem sorriu com malícia, ajoelharam-se e sem querem apoiaram-se em uma das vassouras.

Rapidamente o chão sumiu, e Gina pôde sentir uma pressão no umbigo, como se estivesse sendo sugada por lá, e realmente estava. Demoraram alguns minutos para que um chão voltasse a existir, mas Gina notou que não estava em Hogwarts, num armário de vassouras com um jovem loiro, e sim em uma floresta, em uma enorme clareira. O garoto também pareceu notar, mas não mudou de expressão. Gina soltou um gritinho nervoso, tomando coragem para falar com o estranho.

"Olá? Parece que fomos sugados por uma chave de portal" Disse a ruiva tentando puxar conversa.

"Oh, sim, como se eu não tivesse notado" Respondeu o rapaz friamente, mostrando falsa surpresa.

"Bem, então? Onde será que estamos?" Falou Gina tolamente.

"Oh, Weasley, que era pobre eu sabia, mas não que era burra. Não está óbvio que não sei?".

"Como sabe meu nome? Ah, claro, cabelos vermelhos, vestes de segunda mão, e pobre. Muito óbvio. Agora me lembro de você, Draco Malfoy, não?".

"Sim". Disse ele com a voz arrastada.

"Meu irmão e Harry realmente odeiam você". Falou sabendo que soara infantil "Mas eu não digo o mesmo".

"Está sonhando que poderá ter algo comigo, Weasley?".

"Não, claro que não". Completou rapidamente, e adicionou: "Apenas achei que, já que estamos em um lugar estranho e sozinhos, poderíamos conversar civilizadadamente." Propôs ela.

Draco Malfoy não respondeu. Estava a analisar o local minuciosamente. O céu começava a clarear, já que deviam ser entre quatro e meia e cinco da manhã. Se quisessem sair dali logo, teriam que se mexer. Disse a Weasley que o seguisse, o que ela fez sem protestar. Draco notou o olhar vago da garota e pensou se realmente ela não era louca ou algo do tipo. Vaguearam até chegarem a algo parecido com uma estrada trouxa, que Gina concluiu que era, após uma pequena discussão. Era uma estrada de terra, e o local possuía muitos morros. Foram andando pela beira da estradinha ate chegarem ao que parecia ser uma aldeia. Um ser, provavelmente uma garota, puxava um cavalo pelas rédeas, Gina ia pedir alguma informação, mas notara que ela possuía orelhas levemente pontudas. A garota morena, de no máximo um metro e meio, estava tão absorta em seu trabalho que só notou estrangeiros algum tempo depois. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, fazendo uma careta. Usava roupas de camponesa e falou algo que eles não compreenderam para o cavalo.

"O que fazem aqui forasteiros?". Perguntou a mulherzinha morena, com um leve sotaque, com certeza não era inglesa, nem americana.

"Er.. nos perdemos". Disse Gina sem muita certeza de que ela acreditaria.

"Mas os únicos meios de entrarem aqui são de avião, aparatando, ou, através de uma chave de portal. Por qual deles vocês vieram?". Disse a garota naturalmente.

"Com sabe tudo isso trouxa? Terei que apagar sua memória depois que nos ajudar". Falou Draco em tom de autoridade.

"Bruxos". Falou zombando. "Sempre pensam que são os mais poderosos. Pois fique sabendo, meu jovem, que se eu não vos ajudar, não sobreviveram muito".

"Como se chama?". Perguntou Gina, o mais doce possível.

"Nimue, menina. Mas vocês ainda não me responderam com qual transporte chegaram a este país".

"Chave de Portal". Falou Gina ignorando o olhar acusador de Malfoy.

"Oh, sim, agora me recordo. São os escolhidos". Notando a grande interrogação na face dos dois, explicou rapidamente. "_Quando as duas guerras forem travadas apenas alguns restarão para repovoar o mundo, _e vocês são dois dos escolhidos".

"Oh, não, você não está me dizendo que terei filhos com Draco Malfoy, não? Impossível!".

"Nunca encostarei um dedo em ti Weasley. E se depender de mim, o mundo que se dane".

"Não pensarão assim depois de todas as provações, meus queridos. Não deixem de usar". Entregou-lhes dois amuletos, subiu no cavalo e sumiu velozmente.

Draco e Gina nem sequer tiveram tempo de respirar, sendo sugados novamente pelo umbigo. O chão desapareceu e tornou a aparecer o chão do armário de vassouras. Gina chegou a pensar que sonhara, mas olhou para o medalhão, suspirando. "O que a mulher quisera dizer com a tal profecia?" Pensava Gina. Quando deu por si, Draco Malfoy já tinha saído e ela ainda estava sentada no armário. Apressou-se em levantar e conduziu-se ao corredor que levava para a Grinfinória automaticamente. Discutiu com a Mulher Gorda, pois esta não queria deixá-la entrar, mas acabou cedendo. Após passar pelo retrato e certificar-se de que não havia ninguém, subiu as escadas em caracol e entrou no dormitório do 6º ano. Andou sorrateiramente até sua cama de dossel, puxou as cortinas e deitou-se. Ao encostar a cabeça no travesseiro dormiu, logo após deixar escapar um "Que noite".


	2. Começa A Ser Verdade

**Capítulo 2**

Começa A Ser Verdade

Três anos após o fatídico dia do suposto ressurgimento de Voldemort que apenas Harry Potter presenciou e no qual apenas Dumbledore acreditou, as notícias de que ele regressaria estavam mais fortes, mas ainda assim o Ministério teimava em discordar.

Todos estavam animados em mais aquela manhã, afinal estariam prestes a ver o último jogo do ano em que Harry Potter jogaria: Grinfinória X Sonserina. As arquibancadas estavam lotadas. Em um lado três das casas sustentavam chapéus de cabeça de leão, enfeitiçados para rugirem 'Grinfinória vai!' a todo instante e, em outro, os sonserinos gritavam vaias e agitavam bonecos descabeçados de Harry Potter.

Após a entrada da casa do leão e da serpente, Madame Wooch soou seu apito. Subiram ao ar o time da Grinfinória, composto por: Harry Potter, o apanhador; Ronald Weasley, o goleiro; Gina Weasley e Hairu Kamyoto, as batedoras; Érika e Konn Sars, as gêmeas e Judity Erikson, todas artilheiras. E o time da Sonserina, composto por: Draco Malfoy, o apanhador; Jonathan Len, o goleiro; Uriah Stronger e Sara Chan, os batedores; Paul Pernoud, Gilbert Weiss e Aronne Bond, os artilheiros;

Harry olhava atentamente através de seus óculos, procurando pelo pomo de ouro. Draco Malfoy seguia seus passos, sem desgrudar os olhos de Harry.

"A posse da goles está com Judity Erikson, que passa para Konn Sars, ela se aproxima do gol e joga-a para Érika, que pretende marcar, mas é atacada por um balaço, uhh essa doeu! Agora a posse está com Bond, que voa velozmente para o gol do Weasley, desvia de um balaço e... marca! 10x0 para a Sonserina."

Gina tentava prestar atenção no jogo, mas seus olhos viravam automaticamente para um certo apanhador de cabelos negros. Ela não conseguia mais esconder e já era fato provado que estava apaixonada por Harry Potter. Alguma das artilheiras havia feito um gol e logo depois outro, estando 30x10 para a Grinfinória. O jogo corria rápido e Harry estava cada vez mais interessado em encontrar o pomo, enquanto Draco, em seus calcanhares, estava atento a cada movimento de Harry, quando um balaço vindo em direção a Potter, não foi notado pelo garoto. Gina não pensou duas vezes antes de rebatê-lo com força total, sorrindo logo depois para si mesma. Porém seu sorriso desapareceu quando percebeu figuras encapuzadas vindo em direção ao campo de quadribol. Apertou os olhos castanhos ao perceber que eram dementadores. Harry também pareceu notar, e um mundo de emoções negativas tomou conta do rapaz.

"Pensamento feliz, algo feliz", pensava ele desesperado.

Vasculhou em sua mente o pensamento mais feliz que lhe vinha à memória e então, gritou, com a varinha em punhos.

"Expectro Patronum, expectro patronum!" Só que suas idéias não pareciam felizes o bastante para um grupo tão grande de dementadores. Gina, percebendo a aflição no rosto de seu amado, procurou alguma emoção completamente feliz para poder ajudá-lo. Lembrou-se de quando fora selecionada para batedora da Grinfinória a dois anos atrás, da cara de bobo de Rony, que também havia recebido a notícia, da felicidade incontrolada que a fez abraçar um Harry perplexo, pulando de tanta emoção, quando ele realmente lhe mostrou um sorriso sincero. E depois de todas essas recordações momentâneas, gritou a plenos pulmões.

"EXPECTRO PATRONUM, EXPECTRO PATRONUM!" Aquilo pareceu adiantar, fazendo os dementadores afastarem-se. Harry sorriu-lhe em agradecimento. Dumbledore agitou-se em seu lugar na arquibancada. Todos os alunos fizeram um completo silêncio que só era rompido pelos barulhos dos chapéus de cabeça de leão. O diretor fez um feitiço em sua garganta, para que sua voz se elevasse.

"Alunos acompanhem os monitores de suas casas até as Salas Comunais das mesmas, sendo expressamente proibido andar por Hogwarts sem a companhia de algum professor".

"Maldita hora para dementadores aparecerem, não acha Harry?" Perguntou Rony vermelho, enquanto se dirigiam aos Portões Principais de Hogwarts. "Agora com certeza não haverá mais jogos", completou. Harry apenas suspirou aliviado, pois dementadores ainda eram seu ponto fraco. Lembrou-se que deveria agradecer Gina, pois ela estava sempre disposta a dar sua vida pela dele e mais uma vez o havia ajudado.

Passaram-se longos minutos até todos estarem acomodados no Salão Comunal da Grinfinória. Gina dirigia-se ao dormitório do 6º ano, para que pudesse tomar o merecido banho que ela aguardava e parou somente porque Harry projetou-se a sua frente.

"Olá Harry". Disse com alguma emoção.

"Gina espere. Queria agradecer-lhe por estar sempre ao meu lado".

"De nada".

"Você é muito importante para mim. É como a irmã que eu não tive".

Pronto. Ele conseguira estragar aquele momento mágico. Respondeu-lhe com um sorrisinho amarelo e seguiu ao dormitório.

Do outro lado do castelo, um sonserino platinado brincava distraidamente com o amuleto prateado que a tal trouxa maluca lhe dera. Qualquer hipótese de que ele, um Malfoy, teria filhos com uma Weasley pobretona estava totalmente fora de cogitação. Perdido em seus pensamentos não notara a estúpida Pansy Parkinson chegar despercebida e abraçar-lhe por trás.

"Draquinho querido, não esqueça do que me prometeu". Disse ela.

"Não, lógico que não". Falou Draco em tom divertido. "O que te prometi?".

"Iria assumir nosso namoro em público".

"Mas, me diga Pansy, desde quando estamos namorando?". Perguntou e completou antes de deixá-la falar. "Porque, como posso assumir algo que nunca existiu?".

"Mas... mas". Pansy abria a boca e tornava a fechá-la milhões de vezes.

De repente, olhou para Malfoy com cara de ofendida (que convenhamos, não combinava nada bem com seu rosto de buldogue) e disse-lhe antes de virar as costas e sair. "Não torne a me procurar, Malfoy".

Pensando que ele se desculparia se afastou rapidamente, mas ele fez exatamente o contrário. Deixou escapar um "Graças a Merlim".

Gina rolava pela cama. O corpo suado grudando em sua camisola. Não obstante, acordara. Tom Riddle voltara a atormentar-lhe os sonhos. Agora ameaçava Harry com a varinha, e o rapaz estava desacordado. Precisava ajudá-lo, mas não conseguia mover-se. O basilisco se aproximava rapidamente, o sangue escorrendo pelos olhos furados... Afastou do pensamento os sonhos e levantou-se, após empurrar as cortinas da cama de dossel. O dormitório estava sobre a penumbra da madrugada e o único som ouvido eram as respirações das garotas que lá dormiam. Saiu do dormitório sorrateiramente, sabendo que agora não poderia passear pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Conformou-se em descer a Sala Comunal. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas que lá havia e ficou a observar o lugar vazio. Começou a cochilar, mas foi despertada pelo som de passos. Harry Potter estava sem sono.

"Olá Gina, também perdeu o sono?". Pediu ele.

"Sim, Tom Riddle mais uma vez". Respondeu ela

"Ele ainda te atormenta?". Disse sentando-se ao lado dela.

"Sim. Eu costumava dar uns passeios quando ficava sem sono, mas com a ordem de Dumbledore, a Mulher Gorda está mais chata do que nunca!" Falou-lhe corando levemente quando suas pernas encostaram-se as dele.

Gina deixou cair uma lágrima teimosa, rezando para que Harry não tivesse notado. De repente, sem dizer nada, o garoto apenas a abraçou. Quanto tempo permaneceram assim nenhum dois pôde dizer, e Gina acabou dormindo nos braços de seu amado.

Um barulho do lado de fora os fez despertar e rapidamente aproximaram-se do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Esta não lhes deu ouvido, trancando a passagem com mais garra. A curiosidade de Gina a aflorar e ela sem poder fazer nada. O que estaria acontecendo no andar debaixo? Com certeza algo bom não era, pois se ouviam gritos histéricos. Desistiram de pedir a Mulher que lhes abrisse a passagem. Logo apareceram alunos assustados com cara de sono e grandes pontos de interrogação no rosto, Harry e Gina apenas deram de ombros, esperando que alguém aparecesse para contar-lhes o que havia acontecido, e então, sem explicação nenhuma, um ser encapuzado adentrou o buraco. Enquanto algumas terceiranistas desmaiavam, Colin soltou um grito agudo.

"COMENSAIS!".


	3. O Salgueiro Lutador

_N/A: Carambaaaa! Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Tá aí o terceiro capítulo, espero que vocês gostem :D_

_e não esqueçam das reviews! _

_Kissus, Thamie._

**Capítulo 3**

O Salgueiro Lutador

Gina sequer piscara após o grito de Colin. Agarrou fortemente o pulso de Harry e o arrastou escada acima, tendo certeza de que um Comensal os seguia. Entrou no dormitório feminino do 6º ano bufando, trancou a porta com os melhores feitiços que recordou, pegou sua mochila (que graças a Merlim ela sempre carregava para fatos inesperados), meteu umas roupas nela e disse à Harry.

"Traga sua vassoura".

Quando ele pensava em afastar-se dali ela murmurou.

"Não, desse jeito: Accio Vassoura".

Ele repetiu, sem muita convicção, mas para sua surpresa, do lado de fora da janela do dormitório, duas vassouras, incluindo sua Firebolt, flutuavam a espera dos donos. Ouvindo as batidas incessantes na porta, Gina simplesmente agarrou um porta-retratos de uma mesinha, enfeitiçou-o para que pesasse bastante, e arremessou-o com tudo na janela do dormitório. Dito e feito. O vidro quebrou-se em mil pedacinhos e as vassouras puderam chegar até eles.

Gina fez Harry subir primeiro, sabendo que ele corria mais risco.

Quando então resolvera subir em sua vassoura, a porta fora estraçalhada e dois comensais desembestados adentraram-na e agarraram fortemente um dos tornozelos da garota, fazendo com que ela voltasse a entrar no dormitório. Harry acertou um deles com a varinha, derrubando-o no chão. O outro estúpido tropeçou no corpo do amigo estuporado e voou pela janela afora fazendo um tremendo estrondo quando caiu. Harry e Gina finalmente puderam sair do castelo e então, decidirem o que fazer. Harry teve uma idéia.

"Accio Capa da Invisibilidade". Murmurou.

Alguns segundos mais tarde a capa apareceu flutuando sobre sua cabeça. Pegou-a de deu-a a Gina, que a socou rapidamente na mochila. Ela não podia acreditar que ainda estava de camisola, e em uma vassoura, mas o mais importante era a vida de Harry Potter. Antes de o rapaz moreno contar-lhe o plano, Gina, ainda parada com ele perto do parapeito da janela, voou à janela do lado, e, constatando que Bichento dormia, trouxe-o para si. O gato, com uma leve cara de espanto apareceu a poucos centímetros das narinas da ruivinha, e esta, agarrou-o e cochichou para ele não fazer barulho algum. Então, Harry contou-lhe o que planejara.

Os dois contornaram o castelo e planaram até uma parte mais estreita da Floresta Proibida, descendo logo depois com o menor ruído possível. Gina pôs Bichento no chão, tirou a capa da invisibilidade. Harry cobriu-os. Com a pouca claridade e as árvores era quase impossível alguém notá-los por lá. Caminharam sob a capa, segurando firmemente suas varinhas em uma das mãos, e, na outra, suas vassouras. Bichento seguia-os. Quando chegaram perto do Salgueiro Lutador, árvore onde Harry conhecera seu padrinho, Gina olhou-o atônita, sem acreditar.

"Harry, o que pretende?", perguntou ela.

"Já vai ver. Bichento, por favor". O que ele pensava que estava fazendo ao mandar o gato de Hermione para baixo daquela árvore maluca, com os galhos a agitarem ferozmente?

"Harry, eu trouxe Bichento para mandar uma carta à Mione, não para você sacrificá-lo neste Salgueiro." Disse a ele.

"Não seja tola, não vou sacrificá-lo. Por favor, Bichento, você sabe o que fazer". Insistiu ele.

Então, para a surpresa de Gina, o gato andou sorrateiramente até o tronco daquela árvore, tomando o cuidado de não ser atingido, e tocou com a patinha em um nó. Imediatamente os galhos congelaram. Harry olhou-a com um ar superior, exatamente como Rony fazia quando a ganhava no xadrez. O que ele não sabia é que ela detestava aquele olhar, mas, ao contrário de explodir, deu apenas de ombros. Seguiu-o pacientemente até um buraco estreito e escuro, atrás, no tronco do salgueiro. Andaram por minutos em silêncio completo, que foi quebrado apenas pelo monte de interrogações no rosto sardento de Gina. Chegaram a alguns cômodos empoeirados do que parecia ser uma casa. A curiosidade da ruiva a fez aproximar-se da janela suja e estragada para observar o povoado estranho que lá existia. Harry sentou-se em uma das camas velhas e puídas dizendo.

"É uma longa história de como eu, Bichento, Hermione e Rony conhecemos este lugar. Contarei em outro momento. Precisamos nos comunicar com seu irmão e Mione".

Gina apressou-se em sentar-se em uma das cadeiras, encostar-se na mesa e começar uma trabalho árduo de escrever uma carta enigmática em tinta invisível. Mas não uma carta comum.

Hermione acordou em seu quarto de monitora, após ouvir alguns gritos. Levantou-se e saiu porta afora para saber o que estava ocorrendo. Agitou-se ao perceber o caos. Muitos alunos tinham sido estuporados e talvez, alguns estariam até _mortos_. Afastou essa possibilidade e desatou a correr até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Olhou para o retrato da Mulher Gorda, esta última não estava mais lá. Entrou pelo buraco e mais confusão. Alunos contavam histórias mirabolantes sobre a fuga de Harry Potter com uma garota ruiva do sexto ano e Minerva McGonagal tentava acalmá-los em vão. Rony, assim que viu Mione, apresou-se em contar-lhe o que havia acontecido.

"Gina e Harry fugiram sabe se lá Deus para onde". Disse-lhe.

"Alunos, queiram, por favor, acalmarem-se, sim?" Era a voz de McGonagal. "Sim, tivemos um ataque de comensais, inexplicavelmente. Todos devem arrumar seus malões, porque estaremos partindo com o Expresso de Hogwarts para Londres às 7 horas". Mione consultou o relógio de pulso. Eram ainda cinco e meia da manhã. Decidiu que ela e Rony deveriam arrumar seus malões e depois se encontrariam no Salão Principal. Enquanto ia descendo as escadas em direção ao seu quarto de monitora, que ficava no andar de baixo, Hermione notou Bichento aproximar-se com uma carta em sua boca. Pegou-a com bastante euforia e apressou-se em abrí-la. "Nada além de Gina Weasley no final deste pergaminho. Rony deve entender o que isto quer dizer". pensou ela antes de meter o papel em suas vestes.

Depois de escrever a carta, Gina ouviu pacientemente a história que Rony nunca se dignara a contar a ela. Arregalava os olhos e soltava gritinhos em alguns pontos mais críticos. Ao final, sabia que se encontravam na Casa Dos Gritos e que aquele povoado era Hogsmeade. Gina sentou-se ao lado se Harry, usando seu ombro como travesseiro, para poder descansar por alguns minutos.

Rony abriu o pergaminho que só continha um 'Gina Weasley' no rodapé da folha. Pegou sua varinha e murmurou alguns feitiços pequenos e estranhamente complicados. Minutos depois letras começaram a se formar na folha."O que deseja saber?" Apareceu toscamente escrito em tinta preta.

"Haha! Tinha de ser minha irmã!" Exclamou Rony antes de escrever. "Paradeiro de Gina Weasley e Harry Potter?".

Novas letras voltaram a aparecer, formando novas frases. "Salgueiro Lutador, Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts, Londres".

"Ahá!" Exclamou Rony novamente. "Pegue suas coisas Mione, é pra lá que nós vamos!". Disse ele, logo depois de ver a carta destruir-se.

Num armário onde estavam guardadas as vassouras dos jogadores da Grinfinória, um pequeno rato gordo, já um pouco velho, com uma estranha pata de metal, colocava um sinalizador na vassoura velha de Ronald Weasley, e logo depois soltava guinchos, como se estivesse rindo.

Após pegar sua vassoura, Rony e Hermione desceram sorrateiramente e passaram pelos Portões Principais de Hogwarts. Contornaram o castelo até chegarem às proximidades da Floresta Proibida, onde então avistaram um salgueiro. O Salgueiro Lutador. Rony catou as melhores pedras que conseguiu, e, a uma distância razoável começou a jogá-las no tronco da árvore. Hermione, já impaciente, arrancou as pedras das mãos de Rony, e, com uma precisão que ela desconhecia, acertou em cheio o nó. Entraram após observarem se ninguém os estava observando. Mas eles não notaram o estranho rato gordo seguindo-os. Logo ao chegarem lá dentro, Harry correu para abraçar seus amigos, e Gina fez o mesmo. Quando a ruiva parou de abraçar seu irmão, soltou um grito antes de desmaiar.

Perebas acabava de entrar onde eles estavam.


	4. A Primeira Guerra Parte I

**Capítulo 4**

A Primeira Guerra - Parte I – Amizade Com O Inimigo.

Hermione não acreditou no que ouvia, até virar-se e notar que o ratinho havia se transformado em um homem, um pouco velho, de quem o trio recordava muito bem. Pedro Petgreew. Ele apressou-se em pegar a ruiva caída no chão e aparatou.

"Harry, isso é um plano, com certeza". Disse Mione.

"Mas... mas, bem Harry, minha mãe não vai gostar nada de saber que Gina não está conosco, e sim, com um bando de comensais, servindo de isca para o Harry Potter". Falou Rony, um pouco vermelho.

"Vamos logo, pois são quase seis e meia". Disse Mione novamente com tom de autoridade de uma monitora. "Devemos falar com Dumbledore, não faremos nada sem supervisão de um adulto". Seguiram então para fora do Salgueiro, indo em direção aos Portões de Hogwarts.

----

Gina acordou em um lugar estranho. Estava em uma cela, as paredes de pedra fria congelando seu corpo, coberto apenas pela camisolinha. Percebera que não tinha mais sua varinha. Onde estaria? O que estava acontecendo? Muitas perguntas povoavam a mente da grinfinória. Até que ela ouviu passos, e tratou de encolher-se mais ainda nas sombras do aposento.

Draco Malfoy vinha, acompanhado de um elfo, tratar da 'hóspede'.

"Quem será nossa mais nova isca para o famoso Potter?" Aproximou-se da cela, e, em meio às sombras, reconheceu um rosto sardento e cabelos ruivos. "Weasley? Meu pai literalmente pirou. Pegar essa Weasley para trazer Harry Potter não vai funcionar. Ele mal se lembra que ela existe".

"Malfoy, xinga, mas não abusa". Disse Gina.

O elfo empurrou uma bandeja com comida por um buraco estreito que havia nos pés do compartimento, e então Draco tornou a falar.

"Tudo bem Weasley, o que deseja saber?". Disse ele, com uma irritação anormal estampada no rosto.

"O que está acontecendo lá fora? Eu vou morrer?". A ruiva tinha o semblante assustado.

"A guerra do bem contra o mal começou. Provavelmente". Falou ele.

Então Gina teve uma idéia, que não funcionaria sem a ajuda de Malfoy. Mas será que ele estava disposto?

"Malfoy, me empreste aquele medalhão que a trouxa lhe deu?".

"E se eu não quiser?".

"Malfoy, lembra-se da profecia que a mulherzinha fez? Então, nós precisamos estar juntos, e eu creio que este medalhão possa ser uma chave de portal".

A sobrancelha de Draco deu uma levantadinha, mostrando surpresa.

"Que idiotice a sua de acreditar numa trouxa, eu nunca irei ter nada contigo".

"Claro, nem eu quero isso, apenas quero fugir dessa guerra, vamos, por favor".

Draco Malfoy aproximou-se das grades e puxou o amuleto de dentro das vestes negras, então hesitou.

"Se eu fizer isso, terei sérios problemas com meu pai". Pensou o loiro. E olhou para o rosto esperançoso daquela Weasley, murmurando para si mesmo. "Não sou igual a meu pai. Também não quero seguir o mesmo caminho que ele".

"Okay, você não é igual ao seu pai, então vamos!". Gina deixou escapar.

O loiro sorriu afetado.Elesentiu algo mais próximo de ternura por aquela garota. Estendeu o medalhão, Gina pegou-o e uniu-o com o seu, frente a frente. Gina e Draco piscaram, mas não sentiram a famosa pressão no umbigo. Apareceram rapidamente naquela mesma vila onde encontraram a mulherzinha. Gina falou:

"Isso não era uma chave de portal, e sim um...?".

"Teletransportador". Disse a mulher morena.

Nimue entregou a Gina uma capa, para ela proteger-se e levou-os à vila, sempre arrastando consigo seu cavalo.

----

O trio estava n'Toca ouvindo a discussão de Dumbledore, Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Olho-Tonto Moody, Sirius e Lupin. Todos falavam sobre como poderiam vencer Voldemort e como resgatar Gina. Harry estava muito impaciente. Doía dentro de si saber que Gina, a quem ele considerava uma irmã, estava nas mãos de Voldemort.

----

Draco e Gina tinham a certeza de estarem naquele lugar encantado há um dia, mas a mulher insistia em dizer que deveriam ficar um pouco mais, até a guerra esfriar. Gina correu entre as árvores, onde encontrou uma grande o bastante para ela sentar-se no tronco. Então, começou a chorar. Grossas lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. Draco aproximou-se dela sem dizer nada, apenas observando-a chorar. Aquele país era extremamente confuso. Como se brumas impedissem a visibilidade e o tempo passasse rápido demais.

Gina lembrava-se de apenas algumas coisas que aconteciam, como se estivesse meio acordada, meio dormindo. Chorara por dias, tendo sempre a companhia de Draco, que de repente parara de zombar de sua pobreza. Até que então, depois de perder a noção de quantos dias estavam por lá, foram mandados de volta a Inglaterra.

Qual não foi a surpresa quando descobriram que ficaram sumidos por quase um ano inteiro. Tinham certa certeza de que não ficaram mais de dez dias naquele país encantado. Harry Potter e uma Ordem, chamada de Ordem da Fênix fugiram para uma ilha 'perdida'. Voldemort havia dizimado quase toda a população bruxa de Londres, e procurava incansavelmente os fugitivos. Lucio Malfoy perdera um de seus braços por deixar que seu filho fugisse com uma Weasley. Estavam sendo procurados, com recompensa: a vida poupada para quem entregasse Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley vivos.

Gina, ainda confusa, agarrou-se em Draco em meio a soluços. Tinha febre alta, e Malfoy não sabia o que fazer. Soluçava e gritava por Harry, para que não a abandonasse, para que parasse de fazê-la sofrer. Malfoy tinha ciúmes, não admitia, mas sofria internamente ao vê-la gritar pelo maldito Harry Potter. A febre durou alguns dias. Os dois haviam se escondido num beco, em uma das vilas dizimadas, onde poderiam sobreviver por algumas semanas.

Quando a garota recobrou seus sentidos, pediu a Draco que ele nunca a abandonasse, como Harry fez. Dormiu várias vezes ao lado do loiro, com um medo intenso, que a fazia chorar.

----

_**Tom Riddle a perseguia. Ela corria, mas ele sempre a alcançava, e ela estava sem sua varinha. Encontrou Harry, caído no chão, o sangue a jorrar-lhe de uma ferida no braço, uma ferida envenenada. Ela iria morrer, seu amado Harry estava morto! Tudo por causa de um maldito. Então, Draco Malfoy avançou, a varinha em punhos. Nocauteou Voldemort jovem, e voltando-se para Gina, abraçou-a fortemente.**_

Gina acordou, Draco ainda dormia ao seu lado. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de tocar naqueles cabelos loiros, e começou a fazê-lo, até o rapaz acordar. Retirou rapidamente a mão, pensando que ele iria xingá-la, mesmo sabendo internamente que ele havia mudado seu modo de agir. Tratava Gina 'bem'. Levantou-se e voltou a sentar. Iria começar a chorar novamente. Gina estavagostava de Malfoy, masamava Harry. E não sabia onde ele estava. Estava bem? O que estavam planejando para Voldemort? Tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta. "Porque coisas assim têm de acontecer comigo?" Perguntava para si. Olhou para Draco, que a observava.

"Porque Harry nunca olhou para mim? Sou tão abominável assim que não possa despertar paixão em alguém?".

"Não, você não é tão abominável, mas ele é cego e não te merece".

"Mas, ainda assim, eu o amo! Sofro a sete longos anos, sonhando que algum dia ele irá olhar para mim. E nunca bosta nenhuma acontece para que ele olhe para mim sem aquela imagem de 'irmã'. Porque?".

Draco achou melhor não dizer nada, pois não tinha o que dizer.

Um pequeno estalo despertou-os de seus sonhos. Gina não acreditou no que estava a sua frente. Harry Potter, sua mãe, seu pai, Rony, Mione...? Não, estava em mais um de seus sonhos. Pediu a Malfoy que a beliscasse, o que ele fez, usando força demais. A grinfinória gritou, piscou, passou a mão pelos olhos e, quando sua mãe falou, correu para abraçá-la.

"Gininha querida, que saudades. Não sabe como sentimos sua falta. Quem é este rapaz?".

"É Draco Malfoy, mamãe. Sem ele eu já estaria morta".

Aquele grupo imenso de pessoas aparatou, levando consigo, Gina Weasley e Draco Malfoy, para a tal ilha perdida. Não partiram sem antes Rony, verde de ódio, ameaçar matar Malfoy.

Mal sabiam eles que Voldemort havia preparado uma armadilha. E eles haviam caído como patinhos.


	5. A Primeira Guerra Parte II

**Capítulo 5**

A Primeira Guerra – Parte II – O Duelo De Varinhas.

Gina abriu os olhos. Sorriu levemente ao perceber que estava em uma cama. Afastou as cobertas, cuidando para não bater a cabeça na parte de cima do beliche onde se encontrava. Olhou ao redor. Harry na parte de cima do outro beliche; Hermione na debaixo; Rony em cima da sua cama. Assustou-se momentaneamente percebendo que Draco não se encontrava ali. Acalmou-se, dizendo para si: "Depois de um banho, verei onde ele está".

Correu os olhos pela barraca-casa em que estava e então avistou o cubículo que era o banheiro. Dirigiu-se a pia, onde lavou seu rosto. Logo se despiu e entrou no minúsculo chuveiro. Trinta minutos mais tarde saiu e começou a secar-se com uma das toalhas. Só então percebeu que havia esquecido suas roupas. Vestiu-se em roupão, abriu a porta e cuidadosamente andou até o quarto-sala de onde enxergou sua mochila. Torcendo para que Harry não acordasse, pois morreria de vergonha, encaminhou-se ao cubículo novamente. Com um feitiço secou os cabelos. Colocou um jeans, uma camiseta roxa e uma capa marrom velha e gasta.

Resolveu sair da barraca para contemplar o céu realmente claro naquela manhã. Viu, lado a lado, mais três barracas, que poderiam ser facilmente confundidas com barracas trouxas, se dentro não fossem amplas, podendo abrigar até quatro pessoas no modelo comum. Ao notar que a primeira estava aberta, andou até lá. Colocou a cabeça para dentro, percebendo que havia uma cama de casal. Devia ser a barraca de seus pais. Dirigiu-se até a segunda, que também estava aberta, notando três camas de solteiro grotescamente organizadas ao lado de uma mesa bastante grande. Finalmente chegou a última, onde viu Draco dormindo como um anjo.

"Um anjo diabólico". Pensou ela.

Então, para sua surpresa, ao entrar completamente na barraca, percebeu Fred e Jorge num beliche mais ao lado. Aproximou-se sorrateiramente da cama de Draco. Aparentemente não lhe faltava nenhum pedaço: o mesmo rosto pontudo; a mesma boca fina; os mesmos cabelos azuis;

Espera, desde quando Draco Malfoy tem cabelos azuis?

Inesperadamente, o sonserino despertou. Gina soltou um grito surpreso, Fred caiu da parte de cima do beliche e Jorge bateu a cabeça no mesmo. A ruivinha olhou para Malfoy contendo o riso. Os gêmeos soltaram gargalhadas. Draco empurrou as cobertas e levantou-se procurando o banheiro. Gina corou ao perceber que ele estava sem camisa. Após encontrar o aposento e mirar-se no espelho, Draco Malfoy olhou furiosamente para os rapazes, que ainda gargalhavam. Apressou-se em encontrar sua varinha e aponta-la para o queixo dos gêmeos.

"Calma Malfoy, o efeito passa em menos de uma hora". Disse Fred.

"Não resistimos". Completou Jorge, olhando para Gina, que não sabia se ficava brava, ou se sorria.

Decidiu-se por intercalar as duas faces.

"Malfoy, espero você lá fora". Disse, voltando a corar ao olhar para o peito de Draco.

Saiu da barraca para encontrar Rony e Harry, com caras de bobos, discutindo porque, de um tempo para cá, Hermione demorava a trocar-se.

"Não foram apenas vocês que cresceram". Falou Mione, vindo da barraca de onde Gina havia dormido com o trio.

Draco Malfoy apareceu completamente vestido de preto, ainda bufando, de cabelos azuis. Harry e Rony não ocultaram o riso, apontando escandalosamente para Malfoy.

"Parem de rir seus estúpidos". Defendeu Gina. "De quem foi a idéia de deixa-lo com Fred e Jorge?".

"Não sabemos realmente". Disse Jorge. "Acho que foi porque era a única barraca com uma cama vaga". Concluiu Fred.

Gina, farta daquela estória, saiu abruptamente para procurar Molly e Arthur, seus pais. Caminhou entre as árvores da pequena ilha, até chegar a uma clareira, onde uma grande mesa havia sido posta e cinco pessoas discutiam. Molly virou-se para Gina.

"Gininha querida, o menino Malfoy já acordou?".

"Sim mamãe, e graças aos gêmeos, com cabelos azuis".

"Vou pegá-los depois. Agora, querida, poderia dar-nos licença? Os adultos precisam resolver algumas coisinhas".

"Er... bem, vou dar uma volta então...".

"Oh, sim querida".

Virginia Weasley estava cansada de ser tratada como criança. Não podia saber de nada. "Somente os adultos. Incluem Harry, Rony e Mione nesse grupo, não? Injustiça". Resolvera pensar em algo que estava lhe causando dor de cabeça: Draco Malfoy. Sempre ouvira que devia odiar e temer o sobrenome Malfoy, mas Draco parecia lhe tão confuso. Como se precisasse de um amigo para desabafar e Gina sabia como era sentir-se confusa. Era uma garota solitária, de poucos amigos. Será que todos pensavam que ela ainda era a 'doce Gininha' de cinco anos atrás? Aquela que derrubava qualquer coisa quando estava perto de Harry Potter? Que fechava a boca, mesmo sendo tagarela, quando Harry poderia ouvir lhe? Sim, ela não negava que ainda gostava de Harry, mesmo que em seu quarto ano, tenha tido um quase namorado para tentar esquecê-lo, uma tentativa frustrada. Mas não era a criança que todos pensavam. Tinha 16 anos, era curiosa, sozinha, medrosa e talvez até frustrada por causa de Harry, mas gostaria de conhecer Draco Malfoy melhor. Gostaria de entende-lo. Mas o loiro não sabia, ou não queria demonstrar suas emoções. Parecia lhe que ele havia sido criado para ser o perfeito menino mau: esnobe, rico, odiado por todos, não suportava pobres e sangues-ruins, sonserino. Mas Gina era uma grinfinória extremamente curiosa. Tendo seis irmãos, pelo menos de Rony, Fred e Jorge ela já ouvira desabafos. Ansiava por descobrir o ponto fraco de Malfoy. Como fazê-lo confiar? Como dizer que queria ser sua amiga, que sobrenomes e classes sociais não importavam para uma amizade? Esse era o mais novo desafio de Gina Weasley, que parecia mil vezes mais fácil do que o antigo, ainda não realizado: conquistar Harry Potter. A ruiva caminhava lentamente por entre as árvores, pensando em sua vida.

----

Voldemort pulava de excitação. Finalmente seu mais fiel servo havia sido útil. Pedro Pettigrew havia feito algo despropositalmente, mas acertara. Aquilo nunca passaria pela cabeça de Alvo Dumbledore.

----

Draco Malfoy sentou-se aos pés de uma das árvores sem acreditar. Há algum tempo, desde que estivera com ela no país das fadas, estava sentindo uma leve afeição por Virgínia Weasley... Era como se ela realmente quisesse tornar-se sua amiga. O sonserino estava mais confuso de que sempre fora. Os idiotas do Cabbe e Goyle nunca foram o que poderia ser chamado de 'amigo', e ele não tivera experiências muito boas com 'amigos'. O garoto loiro tinha receios de aceitar a amizade de Gina e ela trair-lhe. Lembrou-se então de quando tinha cinco anos. Havia criado um pequeno, realmente estúpido e malfeito boneco, que começara a chamar de Tim. Carregava-o para todos os cantos, escondido em suas vestes e insistia em conversar com ele, mesmo ouvindo comentários do tipo: "O menino Malfoy endoidou", dos elfos e "Draco, largue esse trambolho antes que seu pai encontre-o com você", de sua mãe. Então, um dia, enquanto conversava com Tim, seu pai, farto daquela tolice, arrancou-o de suas mãos e transformou-o em pó. O garotinho não conseguiu evitar o choque, começando a chorar. Só parou depois da surra que acabou levando. "Onde já se viu um Malfoy deste tamanho, chorando por bobagens? Malfoys não choram, me entendeu? Não torne a derramar uma lágrima, ou não viverá para contar esta estória". Foram as palavras de seu 'amado' pai. Draco passou então a tentar agradá-lo, mas sem sucesso. Não conseguira vencer Potter e há pelo menos três anos passara a odiar Lucio. Desistira então de agradá-lo. Absorto em suas recordações mantinha o rosto levemente retorcido, em sinal de raiva e dor, algo que Gina pôde notar. "Ele tem sentimentos", pensou ela, "Apenas não sabe como demonstrá-los". Aproximou-se sorrateiramente e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Em que está pensando Malfoy?".

"Não é da sua conta Weasley". Disse rispidamente.

"Okay, não está mais aqui quem falou".Respondeu-lhe.

Um silêncio incômodo caiu sobre eles e foi quebrado pela aparição do trio. Rony, em sua pose de irmão protetor iria discutir por encontrá-la em companhia de Malfoy, mas foi contido.

"Ron, não me venha com mais uma de suas ceninhas. Eu não tenho 11 anos".

"Vim apenas avisar que mamãe nos chama, devemos almoçar".

"É melhor irmos então Malfoy".Disse Gina. O loiro apenas confirmou com a cabeça, segurando os insultos mal educados que estavam presos em sua garganta.

Então todos saíram em direção a clareira.

----

Voldemort dava mais um de seus pulinhos.

"Malditos, não imaginam como serão facilmente eliminados".

----

Todos almoçavam quando Harry soltou um débil grito.

"O que houve Harry?". Preocupou-se Gina.

"A cicatriz... Voldemort está planejando algo".

Malfoy iria soltar um insultinho, mas conteve-se.

Dumbledore interrompeu seu almoço para chamar Harry à sua barraca. Devia ter lhe dito aquilo há muito tempo. Gina agitou-se, percebendo o olhar angustiado de Harry, de quem está prestes a descobrir algo terrível. Uma a uma as pessoas foram deixando seus lugares na mesa, até restarem apenas Draco e Gina, ambos parados, fitando seus pratos. De vez em quando, Draco abria a boca, mas tornava a fechá-la momentos depois. Gina cansou-se e levantou, seguindo para sua barraca, a fim de fazer algo.

Nunca tinha se cansado tanto. Jogar snap explosivo com Fred e Jorge não era novidade nenhuma, agora, ser cobaia de Fred e Jorge sim. Era muito cansativo também. Depois de ficar com uma mão invisível, três buracos na língua e quase perder um olho a ruivinha estava em estado deplorável. Ansiava por um banho, pois a tarde estava estranhamente quente. Como sempre, Malfoy parecia indiferente, respondendo apenas com palavrões e ofensas, queixando-se das acomodações e xingando a pobreza dos Weasley.

"Ainda bem que papai não está ouvindo isto", comentou Fred à Gina, "Pois já teria posto esse metido em seu lugar".

"Oh, pois sim. Diga-me Jorge, quando o efeito invisível sai?".

"Talvez em uma ou duas horas, porque?". Disse-lhe com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

"O quê! Assim que minha mão tornar a aparecer eu mato vocês!" Prometeu-lhes.

Uma ora mais tarde, Gina pôde tomar seu banho. Quando Molly chamou a todos para jantarem, Gina usava um vestido azul claro de alcinhas, um palmo acima do joelho, e Mione uma saia branca e uma blusinha rosa. Rony ficou encabulado ao notar as pernas de Hermione e quase teve um ataque ao notar os olhos de Harry e de Malfoy nas de Gina. Uma calma não bem vinda estabelece-se sobre todos. Virginia aproveitou para lançar seus encantos sobre Harry, que, depois de corar ao pensar em Gina como algo além de irmã, parecia disposto em não lhe dar bola. Farta, a menina levantou-se e seguiu para sua barraca, para dormir.

Draco Malfoy estava furioso. Só faltava que a Weasley lambesse o chão em que o maldito Potter pisava. Ela praticamente jogava-se em cima dele e o tapado nem aí... mas, o que ele tinha a ver com isso? Ele nunca se interessaria por uma Weasley – não é mesmo? A ruivinha era uma vadia por lançar-se em cima do Potter e por que ele se importava? Aquele ciúmes todo era porque a garota não lhe dera atenção? Não, claro que não, não tinha nada a ver – será?

A noite caiu abafada, causando em todos um grande desconforto, pois não estavam acostumados com o calor. Hermione contou para Gina, Harry e Rony, que um dia, antes de entrar para Hogwarts, ela e seus pais trouxas haviam visitado alguns países da América do Sul, onde o calor dura, praticamente, o ano inteiro. Depois de rolarem pelas camas por alguns minutos, eles adormeceram.

Harry sonhou com Lord Voldemort e acordou com a cicatriz queimando, pouco antes do sol nascer. Ele pensava consigo: "Por que tudo tem de acontecer comigo? Oh, por Merlim, já estou cansado dessa maldita ilha e desse calor infernal, e ainda assim, devo permanecer aqui". O garoto só voltou a dormir quando a manhã já era visível. Mione, Rony e Gina acharam melhor deixarem-no dormindo, saindo então, devidamente vestidos com as roupas mais curtas que puderam encontrar. Ao chegarem à clareira, onde a imensa mesa de café da manhã estava posta, notaram uma pessoa a mais. Severo Snape, o seboso professor de Poções jazia ali, com seu enorme nariz e a cara de poucos amigos, o que não agradou nenhum pouco Rony.

Após tomarem o desjejum, Mione e os Weasley seguiram então para perto das barracas. Lá, Fred e Jorge haviam montado uma mesa, onde jogavam xadrez de bruxo. Rony, como sempre, aproximou-se dizendo:

"Quem quer jogar a próxima partida comigo?".

Hermione reclamou: "Eu não, você sempre vence".

"Mas eu aceito". Disse Gina.

Passaram a manhã jogando xadrez ou snap explosivo, servindo também de cobaia para os gêmeos. Harry só acordou depois do almoço, e com um humor nada agradável, respondendo e gritando mais que Malfoy, que por sinal, andava sumido.

Gina cansou-se das brincadeiras e após o almoço, em que Draco não compareceu, foi procurá-lo. Caminhou por entre as árvores, e então resolveu costear o mar, onde encontrou Malfoy sentado na areia, pensativo.

"Em que pensa Malfoy?". Disse, já sabendo que ele não responderia. Mas para seu espanto o garoto falou-lhe.

"Em minha inútil vida Weasley, da qual, você não faz parte". Como o esperado, isso calou a boca da ruiva por alguns minutos. Então ela replicou:

"Poxa, Malfoy, eu aqui, tentando fazer você ver que estava disposta a ser sua amiga e você nem colabora. Pois sim, já me cansei". Falou, levantando-se e preparando-se para voltar as barracas.

"Já vai tarde". Rebateu Draco.

Mal sabia ele que iria sentir falta daquela impertinência toda.

A semana passou lentamente para Gina, Malfoy e trio. Só mesmo Fred e Jorge conseguiam e pareciam muito satisfeitos em suas novas invenções, mesmo Hermione garantindo que iria conta à Sra. Weasley sobre as 'escapadas' noturnas dos dois. "Precisamos estocar as Gemialidades Weasley, mas sem matéria prima não podemos fabricá-las, e afinal, nos cuidamos muito bem, não é Fred?".

"Claro Jorge. Aparatar é algo muito fácil, eu até poderia ensinar à vocês, e, ficar nesta ilha sem nenhum Catarro de Dragão, ou Doença Espumante não tem graça nenhuma".

Mione, ao perceber o olhar esperançoso de Rony com a idéia de aparatar antes do tempo, (as aulas haviam sido cancelas, então como aprender?) cortou o assunto rapidamente.

"Nem pense nisso Rony, teremos tempo para aprender depois que esta guerra acabar, eu assim espero. E não devemos correr nenhum risco".

As duas últimas aparições de Snape, um tanto quanto espalhafatosas, causaram certo nojo em Gina. O professor parecia cada dia mais estranho, seja lá qual fosse sua parte nas investigações. Snape não era o que se possa dizer, agradável e agora Dumbledore exigia que Harry tivesse aulas de DCAT com ele. Nada aprazível, pois bem. O humor de Potter não melhorou muito na última semana, o que causou confusão, por que havia discutido com Rony, chegando a xingá-lo de pobretão. Chamou Hermione de sangue-ruim e respondeu grosseiramente para seu padrinho, Sirius.

Malfoy descobriu sem querer que era algo como primo de Sirius Black, pois sua mãe era irmã da do padrinho de Potter. O ex-prisioneiro também era de família rica e sangue-puro, mas havia ido para a Grinfinória, sendo expulso de casa por envergonhar sua família. Draco duvidava que tivesse um coração, quanto mais um bom. Estava estranhamente amargurado, depois do dia na praia, Gina resolvera dar-lhe as costas, não o procurando mais, e isso, de certo modo, afetou-o.

Largadas em um canto da barraca dos gêmeos, cinco vassouras, das quais quatro eram velhas e gastas, jaziam. Um estranho objeto vermelho, do tamanho de uma unha, piscava incessantemente.

A primeira noite agradavelmente fria desde que tinham chegado à ilha fez todos adormecerem ligeiramente, tornando o local, nada mais que uma ilhinha desabitada. E então, tudo aconteceu:

Gina despertou, ouvindo algo como vários 'puff'. Congelou ao notar vários seres encapuzados adentrarem a barraca onde estava. Arregalou os olhos ao ver a Marca Negra no pulso de um deles, e então fingiu estar dormindo.

Do lado de fora, Dumbledore, Black, Lupin e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley nocauteavam vários comensais, estuporando-os ou matando-os. Lucio Malfoy saiu de uma barraca arrastando Harry Potter, que se debatia desesperadamente. Fred e Jorge aparataram, levando Gina consigo.

Após nocautearem o Sr. Weasley e ferirem gravemente Sirius Black, os últimos comensais seguiram para dentro da 'floresta'.

Voldemort, em seu próprio corpo, e Harry Potter, de pijamas, duelavam com as varinhas. Um fio de luz ligava as duas varinhas irmãs. Do lado de Harry, o fio era vermelho, e do de Voldemort, verde.

Dumbledore deu um olhar para Potter, que apenas consentiu com a cabeça. Havia chegado sua hora.

No mesmo instante Fred, Jorge e Gina voltaram, a caçula correu na direção de sua mãe, sem acreditar no que estava vendo.

Um duelo de varinhas.

De repente, a ligação das duas varinhas terminou, e então maldições eram proferidas da boca de Voldemort. Após gritar Crucio e ver Harry contorcendo-se, um sorriso fino formou-se em seus lábios, que logo depois se transformou em dor. "Que diabos está acontecendo?". Perguntou-se. Atingiu Harry novamente com o Crucio e voltou a sentir a dor extrema. Devia ser algum tipo de defesa... decidido por terminar logo com as chances do rapaz proferiu-lhe um golpe, que, antes de atingi-lo foi bloqueado por Harry.

"Não sabe ele que está cavando sua própria sepultura". Pensou o garoto com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Desviando e proferindo disparos de luz, até chegar ao ponto que esperava. Daria a quem matou seus pais uma morte dolorosa, mesmo que sofresse uma também. Estavam ligados. Se Voldemort morresse, Harry morreria. E Potter preferia matá-lo a morrer primeiro, então disparou: "Sechszehn Messer-stich".

Um facho de luz vermelha saiu da varinha de Harry, atingindo em cheio o peito de Voldemort, derrubando e deixando-o sem ação. Aquela era uma maldição não muito usada, pouco conhecida, sem cura, que matava pouco a pouco, causando extrema dor e desconforto, facas invisíveis eram espetadas e logo depois retiradas de seu corpo lentamente. Uma morte muito dolorosa. Minutos depois começou a sentir as facas em seu corpo, perfurando-o.

Gina desvencilhou-se dos braços de Rony e correu até onde o corpo de Potter jazia, os olhos perplexos.

"Não, Harry! Não morra! Que diabos está acontecendo? Porque? Eu faço qualquer coisa, mas não morra! Eu te amo Harry, eu te amo! Porque você nunca ligou para meus sentimentos?". Perguntava a ruiva desesperada.

"Eu... não... não pude Gina... me perdoe, mas..".

"Não fale, não se canse, nós vamos leva-lo daqui, você vai ficar bom, você vai ver..". Abraçou-o ternamente, e beijou-o de leve nos lábios.

"Não.. Gina... esta maldição não tem... cura.. e vou mo...".

"Não Harry! Você vai viver, eu te amo! Por Merlim, não morra! Você vai viver, nós vamos nos casar...". Gina estava enlouquecendo, delirava e soluçava em meio às lágrimas.

E então, ao que pareceu a Harry uma eternidade, tudo ficou escuro.

"NÃO! NÃO HARRY!". Gina correu até Draco, que a fitava incrédulo.

"Malfoy, mate-me, por favor.. mate-me... MATE-ME!

"Bem que eu gostaria Weasley, mas você está fora de si.. não...".

"MATE-ME... POR FAVOR... MATE-ME..". Dizia ela, altamente atormentada, soluçando e batendo com os punhos no peito de Draco. Ela então escorregou aos seus pés, ainda soluçando loucamente: "Mate-me.. mate-me.. eu imploro... mate-me.."

A Sra. Weasley caminhou até sua filha e abraçou-a, pegando-a no colo, embalando-a como se fosse um bebê.

"Gininha.. calma... por favor pare...". Sacudiu-a levemente, mas a garota parecia louca e repetia incansavelmente: "Mate-me... mate-me..".

Draco Malfoy sentiu um maldito aperto no coração ao ver aquela garota frágil, enlouquecida, mas logo afastou esses sentimentos. Lucio Malfoy, sem um dos braços, aproveitou para fugir, assim como Pedro Pettigrew.

Gina saiu do colo de sua mãe para sentar-se ao lado do corpo de Harry Potter, sem vida. Continuava dizendo loucamente "Mate-me..", enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros de Harry. Chorava sem parar e não se cansava de repetir "Por favor, mate-me..".

A Sra. Weasley chorava baixinho ao ver no que sua filha havia se transformado. Rony, muito abalado, e Fred carregaram-na para uma das barracas e puseram-na em uma das camas.

De repente, a ruivinha parou de chorar. Ficou realmente séria e levantou-se, ainda repetindo o pedido. Seguiu para fora da barraca, com Rony e Fred em seus calcanhares. Andou até a cosa do mar, e sem pensar em nada se atirou nele. Fred pulou junto para busca-la, trazendo-a em seguida. Então ela parou de fazer qualquer ruído, olhando fixamente para o nada, sem piscar.

Entre as árvores, Malfoy observava-a, com uma vontade insana de abraçá-la, mas conteve-se. Ela havia enlouquecido, certamente.

O que faria agora?


End file.
